


Escapism

by Ghostly_Shame



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Shame/pseuds/Ghostly_Shame
Summary: Blyke attempts to prove his worth by showcasing his loyalty.....only to regret his decisions____in which Blyke is willing to do anything for a friend in need
Relationships: Blyke/Remi (unOrdinary)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Escapism

With every bounce a wave of upmost ecstasy followed, and Blyke found himself breathing heavily, his hands trailing up from the outer side of her thighs to her waist as Remi straddled him and continued pleasuring his member. Blyke squirmed a bit as he shifted under her weight, feeling as if something was wrong

"A-Aah….w-wait, should we r-really be d-doing this Remi...? It doesn't feel right…."

Reluctantly coming to halt Remi proceeded to lean forward as he got a firsthand view of ample breasts dangling infront of his face as her soft folds engulfed the entirety of his length as she sat in his lap facing him eagerly

"Hm? Are you saying you don't like it….? C'mon I thought you wanted this Blyke~" Remi said in a firm yet delicate tone as she gazed upon him with a bittersweet smile

Although she spoke in a flirtatious, teasing manner Blyke could see the underlying disappointment in eyes, She only wanted an escape….…nothing more nothing less. With her brother dying and his ideology that she admired ever so greatly being mocked from time to time again and proven to be inefficient god knows she deserved it…..

Her pride as a royal was starting to collapse as it slowly deteriorated, and who would Blyke be to ignore her pain....? He was supposed to be her friend, and yet he felt as if this was all his fault……..he had to accept her advances and move forward, if Remi felt as if she had to do this then so be it……. anything to make her happy. This was the only way he could make things right, it wasn't like he was strong enough to make a difference before…...but that certainly wasn't the case here.

"Ah….forget about it, it's nothing. Don't worry...I don't know what happened to me…let's continue, ok?"

Blyke said this in a reassuring yet oddly frail voice as he slowly sat himself up and cupped the side of Remi's face with a single hand, gazing into her light red eyes which glistened with relief as she let out a small huff. leaning in close, their lips quivered in anticipation before they finally came into contact, engaging in a kiss. their tongues embraced eachother's flavor as they began swirling around the other in delight, finding comfort in the warmth of their paramour. Remi pressed her body closer to Blyke's as her hands traveled up his back, brushing against the sensitive spots along his spine.

And so gathering up all of the strength she could muster, Remi briefly lifted her hips off of Blyke's groin before abruptly slamming them back down as they once again began to bounce, picking up speed as they quickly gained a sense of rhythm. Pulling away from the kiss with a strand of saliva connecting from their lips Blyke began to thrust back up into her womanhood with impeccable timing as they were both in sync, their muscles contracting upon the overwhelming sensation of pleasure with the quickening of their breathes.

Remi rocked her hips back meeting his thrust with a guttural scream as her abdominal muscles began convulsing, her body clenching in ecstasy as it shook ever so slightly. She shuddered a bit at the sensation of pleasure that came to surface as she climaxed, her juices squirting all over his groin…..however, Blyke on the other hand wasn't finished yet. Much to his own dismay

Wanting to finish what he started Blyke began to kiss and bite upon Remi's delicate skin upon her neck as his tongue went to work, his weight pushing her down onto the bed as he effortlessly straddled her due to their lack of energy. Blyke began pounding into her relentlessly as he pinned her arms above her head in the heat of the moment, the length of his member hitting her cervix. Her wetness only made his thrusts more slick and smooth, pushing her to the edge

"Mhmmm~ W-Wait a s-sec, A-Aah~! B-Blyke.....c-calm down, a-at-atleast let me-" 

Remi's pleads of desperation were drowned out by her moaning that quickly followed her words as her womanhood tightened around his length as it memorized his shape, and soon enough Blyke reached his limit as he painted her walls white with a final thrust. Not being able to contain ever last drop some of the fluid leaked out, dribbling down her leg

As Blyke pulled out Remi's chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, looking at him with an aroused yet wary gaze as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes due to the overwhelming experience and the sensations that followed. Blyke tried to give her an reassuring smile but the thought was rather revolting as ripped at his throat and forced his face into a grimace as he felt as if he made a horrible decision

Could he even call himself her friend after what he had just done….? He took advantage of her when she was in her most vulnerable state, both physically as well as mentally. He felt like a monster…….a piece of shit who did nothing but make matters worse, and he was supposed to be the school's jack. This might as well be an offense to the hierarchy itself as he betrayed the trust of his Queen.

Would she even have any ounce of faith in him after this incident…? Remi certainly wasn't the type to hold grudge, not against him atleast but the thought lingered and managed to get to his head as Blyke began to cry in utter silence…..releasing all of the emotions that he had bottled up for the sake of their friendship……….if you could even call it that anymore….

End


End file.
